


Nice to Meet Ya！

by lemonstrawberries



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonstrawberries/pseuds/lemonstrawberries
Relationships: Johnny｜Lucas, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 9





	Nice to Meet Ya！

快快快快去听这首歌  
Niall唱得太好了5555  
我终于让我双担上床了  
419梗

黄旭熙靠在吧台边，在看到Brian与其他几位金发蓝眼的帅哥扭动身体时他毫不意外。他只不过惊讶于为什么自己看上去对那人毫无吸引力，对于自己的魅力没有人比他更加自信，所以黄旭熙把这个原因怪罪在Brian是一名种族歧视人士的头上。

“嘿，你真得该看好你的男友，而不是坐在这里这么简单。”

黄旭熙看向一旁的男人，他面前摆着一盘玉米卷，正拿起一片蘸了鳄梨酱放进嘴里。从任何角度来看他都是个男人，宽阔的肩膀，收窄的腰部，看上去十分壮实。黄旭熙觉得如果两人站在一起他不会比自己矮，只会比自己高。

他有着一双黄旭熙见过最好看的眼睛，瞳色浅得像猫，优雅高贵，眼尾稍稍上扬，看谁都是多情模样。

Gay吧出现一位亚裔也许已经是新鲜事，现在同时出现的两位看上了彼此可能是概率更小的新鲜事了；黄旭熙看着他，一丝不寻常的激动在心里浮现，当对方勾起嘴角看他时他觉得自己的胃有些紧张得下坠，脸好像也红了些。

“他只是个朋友，不是男友，”他不在乎地耸肩。

“那太好了。”

“什么？”

“我的意思是这样我和你调情就不会显得我是个趁虚而入的混蛋了，”男人说，眼里闪着狡黠的光芒。

黄旭熙因为男人的率直而挑起一边眉毛。一个看起来自大而迷人的微笑在男人脸上绽开，他脑中清楚知道自己已经很大程度上中招了，善于调情，但从未超过这种程度。他

黄旭熙不会否认他本质上是个浪漫的人，直觉告诉他这个迷人的男人不会满足与简单逗弄与调戏。不过黄旭熙从来擅长于脱身而走，而且这男人还没有什么东西把他套住了。

“但仅仅因为我否认他不是我的男友也并不代表我是单身。”

“没错，但是我对你是单身这件事确信不疑，就像我知道你和我来这里的目的是一样的，”男人对他露出一个得意的微笑，黄旭熙的心情在被冒犯和心花怒放之间徘徊。

“你就这么确信？”黄旭熙强作镇定，心跳太快让他觉得周围气温过高。

“我很擅长看透别人。”

“是吗？那你透过我看见了什么？”黄旭熙再靠近一些，他们之间的距离被无限拉进，只需一个人再主动一点他们就可以接吻。

“跟我去一个地方，我自然会告诉你，”男人伸出右手，大拇指摩挲着黄旭熙的厚唇。

“是去你哪里吗？”

“没错，我相信我们在那里能找到好一些事情做。”

黄旭熙的心脏在胸腔里剧烈跳动，他再也忍不住那份羞涩，任由它在自己脸上表现出来。就连小孩都知道不要跟大街上随便认识的人回家，更别说做爱——别管那些人有多么性感火辣，那都是不被允许的。

“如果你愿意的话，那就和我一起走吧？”话是在询问，可是男人完全没给他机会思考的时间就把手放在了黄旭熙的后颈，手心火热的温度让他缩了下脖子，理智也顺势被高温赶出了他的大脑。

等到他们坐上酒吧外那辆吸引了无数视线的黄色奔驰老爷车前黄旭熙才发现他们还没有交换名字。

“你叫什么名字？”知道名字能让他感受好很多。

“徐英浩。”

“黄旭熙。”

“那么……你好，黄旭熙先生，”男人突然凑近，温热的气息打在他颈间，天呐这中间还没有十分钟这个男人就这么喜欢他的脖子吗？黄旭熙晕头晕脑地想。

他的公寓实在不错，极简的装修风格和墙上个人风格强烈的画作形成对比，绿植也装饰得恰到好处，每一处都彰显着主人的好品味。

这张床更是，被推倒在床上的黄旭熙有些迷糊，一双温热的唇触到了他的唇，柔和地吸吮着。徐英浩在黄旭熙光滑的皮肤上一路小口啃咬，直到被他的衬衫阻隔，他为黄旭熙下意识而发出的呻吟感到骄傲。

“你确定你想要这么做吗？”徐英浩在他耳边喃喃道，接着咬了一下他的耳垂，他整个身子都瘫软下去。

“是的，现在我确定了。”

他能感觉到徐英浩对着他的肩膀笑了，他简直等不及要感受到徐英浩的双唇轻柔地压上他自己的唇了。他全身过于敏感，他强迫自己在对方体温离开而变得寒冷时抑制住呻吟声。在欲望和困惑中恍惚着，他甚至都没有注意到徐英浩将他衬衫脱下。

没有人让黄旭熙有过如此感觉。他充满饥渴和欲望，徐英浩用手臂夹扶着他，他都有点爱上了这样。徐英浩站在他面前，缓缓解开衬衣纽扣，露出健壮结实的胸膛，深色毛发一路蔓延，令人垂涎地隐匿在牛仔裤里。黄旭熙必须要咬住脸颊内侧才能遏制住一声相当尴尬的喘息。男人留意到了他的迟疑，体谅地笑了笑。

黄旭熙哼了一声，一点刺痛从他胸前传来，前胸不大算是他的敏感点，可他还是被徐英浩老练的舔舐兴奋起来，他们的裤子早就被甩到了地板上，两个人也算是坦诚相见了。

徐英浩很快就不满足于这一个地方，他腾出一只手向下摸去，摸到了黄旭熙半硬着的阴茎。粗糙的带着薄茧的手擦过柱身，这让他感受到了一种不同于那些柔软的女人的触感。徐英浩试探地用拇指轻轻摩擦顶端的马眼，在敏感的龟头附近绕着圈。

年轻人的躯体轻轻颤抖着，右手握拳捂在嘴边，硬咽下了呻吟，快感立刻像电流传遍了他全身，手指一次次划过他的阴茎，他像是下定决心般张开了腿，好让年长者更加方便地探入后穴中去。

在让他勃起后徐英浩从床头柜中拿出润滑油倒在手中一些，继续开疆拓土。实际上他早就硬得发疼，但是仅存的理智告诉他他不能直接掰开徐英浩的屁股就这么捅进去。他几乎是用上了自己所有的自制力在做着扩张。他轻柔地转动着手指，在里面慢慢地弯曲手指。这有点疼，但黄旭熙刚刚现在的身体又敏感得要命，他从未感受过这个，只能死死捏着对方的肩膀，徐英浩安慰地吻着他的嘴角。

体内扩张的手指增加到三根时，黄旭熙快速地吐出了一堆含糊不清的粤语脏话，徐英浩恶意地顶了顶他的肠壁，这引起了黄旭熙的一声尖叫。徐英浩觉得他碰到了个凸起的器官，他明显发现黄旭熙的身子软了下去，他知道他找对了点。

黄旭熙抱住徐英浩的脖子，说：“你还要这么婆婆妈妈吗……唔，难道不打算继续做点好事吗？”

徐英浩轻笑一声，戴上避孕套后，两手掰着黄旭熙没什么肉的屁股就一口气捅了进去，这很艰难，只是进了个头部就无法继续了。黄旭熙像条被丢到岸上的鱼一样大口喘着气，徐英浩跪起身，把黄旭熙的双腿架在自己肩膀上，抽了个枕头垫在他身下，想要让他好受一些。他安抚地抚摸着黄旭熙的腰窝，等到他不再显得那么难受才缓缓顶了进去。

那感觉和自己动手时完全不同，温暖的肠肉包裹着他的阴茎，徐英浩差点在全插进去的一瞬间就射了出来。好痛，黄旭熙暗骂自己不该一时被美色吸引，更不该这么轻易地放弃主动权。他咬紧下唇，努力放松括约肌，让自己能轻松一些，但效果并不明显——因为对方的尺寸不是他一下子就能消受得了的。

黄旭熙现在不掩饰自己的呻吟了，他的所有感官都集中在了下面；徐英浩并没有急着抽插，而是轻缓地调整着角度寻找那一点。缓了一会儿黄旭熙觉得好些了，疼痛渐渐地被混杂其中的快感所掩盖，还有些疼，但可以忍受。

徐英浩的阴茎摩擦过黄旭熙的前列腺的时候，剩下人嘴里的呻吟骤然变了个调。徐英浩浅浅地抽出，又向着那一点狠狠顶入，这让黄旭熙的眼角有些湿润，生理性泪水不可抑制地顺着脸颊流了下来。他不想叫得跟个婊子一样，但他也不会委屈自己咬着下唇努力把那些溜到嘴边的呻吟吞回去。他因为疼痛有些萎靡的阴茎也重新挺立了起来，贴着小腹随着徐英浩的动作溢出了大量前列腺液。徐英浩掐着他的腰的力度足以在明天留下淤青，但是他不在乎，因为也许他明天连床都下不了。黄旭熙有一搭没一搭地分散着自己的注意力，试图让快感不要这么鲜明。

徐英浩俯下身和他接吻，对于一个硬邦邦的男人来说真是不错的柔韧度。Tony颤抖着伸出抱住徐英浩的肩膀他从未想过一个简单的亲吻都能让他攀上快乐顶峰。这男人的攻势快速又凶猛，黄旭熙努力跟着的节奏摆动屁股让自己舒服一些。

这太超过了，他想。从体内传来的快感比前面还要来势汹汹，黄旭熙的脑子这一刻也无法继续运转。终于他在猛地撸动了几次后带着哭腔地呻吟着射了出来，精液弄得两个人的小腹都粘哒哒的。

徐英浩被突然夹紧的后穴刺激搞得不得不缴械投降，他最后深深地埋进了黄旭熙体内，闷哼一声射了出来。徐英浩俯在黄旭熙身上喘息了一会儿，才慢慢退了出来，把避孕套打结丢在了地上。

然后他们又做了几次，最后一次是在浴室之中，出来后他们便都沉沉睡去，再次醒来已经即将天亮，黄旭熙艰难的起身，尽量轻手轻脚地穿好衣服后觉得就这般不辞而别有些不好，他随手拿起男人床头的记事本，写了些大概是“昨晚真的很棒，谢谢你”一类的东西，在检查了一圈自己并没有留下任何东西后才离开。

毕竟以后也是有缘再见了。

—————————————————————————  
一个彩蛋：  
阿徐拿起记事本，发现上面赫然写着几个大字：

出门记得戴口罩


End file.
